


distractions

by soymirukuu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymirukuu/pseuds/soymirukuu
Summary: Tseng just wants to do his paperwork in peace. Reno is having none of that.
Relationships: Reno/Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 15





	distractions

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for not updating my other fic in a good while, i've been in a writing and art slump these days and it's always. fun needing to be productive when you don't feel like doing anything
> 
> but hoo boy reno/tseng got me feeling a lot of things so i got off my ass and made this super short fic! i wrote this at 1 AM and i'm VERY new to ff7 (and final fantasy as a whole) so apologies if anything seems off haha

Reno swaggers into the office and finds Tseng sitting in his chair, buried in the midst of forms and documents that are scattered across his desk. His brows are furrowed in concentration as he uncaps his pen and signs one of the papers. Reno approaches his desk and takes a random sheet in his hand, skimming through it for a grand total of two seconds before setting it back down― and Tseng doesn't even spare him a brief glance.

So Reno decides to make himself comfortable in Tseng's lap, effectively straddling him.

Tseng finally looks up from his desk, fixing his unamused stare at Reno.

"Reno, I'm not done with the paperwork."

His voice is even, almost chiding in tone. Reno buries his face onto the crook of Tseng's shoulder.

"Those papers ain't going anywhere, _boss,"_ Reno mumbles into Tseng's neck, "C'mon, they can wait till tomorrow morning."

Tseng opens his mouth, probably ready to lecture him on how vital said papers are to their organization as a whole, but Reno presses his lips onto Tseng's just in the nick of time.

It's a chaste kiss― but it carries the unsaid promise of something _more._ Tseng always has a scent to him, a heady mixture of cologne and whiskey and something rich that Reno can never quite figure out - spices, maybe? - creating something that's decidedly pleasant, and undoubtedly Tseng. He likes it.

Reno pulls away and perches himself on the edge of the desk, careful to avoid sitting on any of the documents. He might be able to get away with distracting Tseng from the absolute hell that is paperwork, but he's pretty sure the same treatment won't apply to wrinkling, or, Gaia forbid, tearing one of the many papers strewn across the desk, be it an accident or not.

Tseng's eyebrows have relaxed by the smallest of fractions, which means that his chances of winning him over aren't completely zero. Tseng glances at his desk, before flicking his gaze back to Reno.

"Even if I say no, you're just going to continue pestering me until I give up, aren't you?"  
  
He doesn't make any effort to hold back his mischievous smirk. "Yep, sure will."

"Then I might as well save it for tomorrow. It's getting late anyways," Tseng sighs, putting the cap back on his pen and setting it aside.

Reno presses a quick peck to Tseng's jaw and removes himself from his lap, whistling a little victory tune to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> (the victory tune is ff7's victory theme-)
> 
> somewhat inspired by my mom and dad's many cats, who love to walk all over my desk when i am buried in homework. the only time they want to play with me is when i actually have work to do smh
> 
> anyways i am more invested in this pairing than i'd like to admit,,,, i just like their potential dynamics! i do hope the remake gives them more interactions (and just more turks in general, tbh)


End file.
